


motivational

by takakoyaki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oral Sex, Studying, maknaeline pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin needs Sanghyuk's help studying before midterms, but he's having trouble finding a reason to stay focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	motivational

Hongbin really hates studying with Sanghyuk.

He’s not sure why he keeps doing it, honestly. Sanghyuk, despite being younger than him, is in more advanced classes than him, gets better grades than him, and takes every opportunity he possibly can to rub it in Hongbin’s face. He gets away with it too, but to be fair it’s probably because Hongbin, being the older (and better) sort-of-boyfriend, lets him.

“Hyung, you _really_ don’t know the answer?” Sanghyuk’s catlike mouth curls up in a smirk for the millionth time that afternoon, when they’re in Hongbin’s dorm room with textbooks and flashcards spread all over the bed yet again in an attempt to get Hongbin’s chemistry knowledge up to speed before midterms.  “Come on, even the high school kids I tutor on Wednesdays could do this one.”

“Spare me.” Hongbin rolls his eyes and uses his eraser to rub a wrong answer out of his notebook yet again, then throws it down in frustration. “When am I ever going to use any of this crap in real life anyway? I’m not a nerd like you.”

“Definitely not, because then you wouldn’t be almost failing Intro to Chemistry,” Sanghyuk says thoughtfully, and Hongbin really wants to reach over and strangle him but then remembers that Sanghyuk _did_ make time to tutor him for free when Hongbin told him about his grade situation.

“You’re still a nerd.” Hongbin settles for pouting. The nonstop sass is just the price he has to pay, apparently.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter of how useful it is, you still have to learn it. Shortcomings of the modern education system and all that,” Sanghyuk dismisses his pouting with a wave of his hand, and Hongbin isn’t sure if this is a feeble attempt to make him feel better or just the summary of some article Sanghyuk read because he’s a _gigantic_ _nerd_.

“How am I supposed to even care? I dunno how to motivate myself for this at all,” Hongbin sighs, rolls over on his bed, and Sanghyuk crawls over to rest his head on Hongbin’s stomach.

“Oh, I have a couple of ideas,” he tells him, still infuriatingly smug, and Hongbin almost doesn’t even want to know. Almost. But at the same time, the way Sanghyuk puckers his mouth at him is starting to become… distracting.

“Oh really?” Hongbin tries to sound casual, but his voice comes out a tiny bit more high pitched than usual, and he feels himself flush slightly.

“Mm hmm.” Sanghyuk shifts himself up so he can place a teasing kiss to the corner of Hongbin’s mouth, and the shiver it sends through Hongbin instantly sends any thought of studying from his mind.

“We… we shouldn’t,” he says reluctantly, warning bells already going off in his head. If he lets this get any further, he’s _really_ going to fail chemistry.

“I never said we were going to _now_ ,” Sanghyuk corrects him, wagging his index finger. “Finish the practice set with me, and then we’ll see.”

“Literally fuck you, Han Sanghyuk,” Hongbin makes a face and curses, pushing a laughing Sanghyuk off of him before snatching up his workbook and pencil. He really hates that about Sanghyuk, how he knows exactly what will get a reaction out of him, but in this case maybe it’ll work out in the end. Maybe.

Even the promise of whatever Sanghyuk’s plotting for him still can’t solve the mystery of chemistry, however. He scratches his head, staring over the foreign-looking problems as Sanghyuk flips to a certain page in his textbook.

“Here, check out this example solution. It’s practically the same thing,” Sanghyuk explains, more patient than Hongbin’s seen him in a while, and Hongbin feels a funny twinge in his chest area when he realizes that yes, Sanghyuk does want him to do well, wants to surprise him with something, despite all the teasing.

He stamps down the looming threat of genuine feelings by re-reading the examples, then diligently attempting the problems again, and with Sanghyuk’s help he thinks it might be getting somewhat easier. It’s still not a sure thing, though, and he has to ask Sanghyuk to check his work over after only a few minutes of struggling alone.

“These are actually looking good,” Sanghyuk grins proudly, and Hongbin feels those pesky emotions welling up again maybe a little as Sanghyuk shows him what steps need to be redone.

After a few more attempts and corrections the worksheet is finally completed, and Hongbin sets aside their books before handing it over to Sanghyuk, looking at him expectantly. “Sooo…”

Sanghyuk moves himself to Hongbin’s lap, his legs straddling either side of Hongbin’s waist as he checks over the worksheet a little too casually given their current position.

“Well, you got the first set right. Good job.” Sanghyuk smiles before leaning forward to kiss Hongbin, teasingly chaste, rubbing their noses together as Hongbin’s hands make their way underneath the hem of Sanghyuk’s sweater.

“Hyuk-ah,” Hongbin manages weakly as Sanghyuk pulls away to check over the paper again, then tosses it over his shoulder carelessly in favor of wrapping his arms around Hongbin’s neck.

“Full marks, hyung.” Sanghyuk raises his eyebrows, runs his tongue over his lips. “See? You can do it if you put a little effort in.”

“You practically did it for me,” Hongbin protests, trying in vain to look anywhere besides Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“Nonsense.”

Sanghyuk climbs off of him and gets down on his knees in front of Hongbin, moving so his head is right between his thighs, and there it is again, that weird feeling that makes Hongbin feel like someone knocked the wind out of him.

“How about it? Since you did such a good job today,” Sanghyuk teases him again, and Hongbin feels his cheeks start to burn.

“You… you made sure the door’s locked, right?” Hongbin covers his face, peeking out from between his fingers to see Sanghyuk eyeing him curiously.

“Are you embarrassed, Binnie hyung?”

When Hongbin doesn’t answer, Sanghyuk starts stroking the inside of his thighs to relax him, though it just ends up making Hongbin even more tense as he finally looks back down at him.

“Do you trust me…?”

He’s staring up at Hongbin unblinkingly, and it makes Hongbin flinch. Sanghyuk is bratty and smug and infuriating most of the time, but in moments like these, when he’s looking at Hongbin almost reverently, Hongbin magically forgets how to think, or even breathe.

“Y… Yeah.” Hongbin reaches down and runs his hands through Sanghyuk’s soft hair, something like affection bubbling up inside his chest when Sanghyuk smiles and presses his nose to the inside of Hongbin’s leg.

There’s a pause as Hongbin hurriedly unbuttons his jeans, and eventually Sanghyuk reaches up to help him pull them all the way off. Once they’ve been cast aside, Hongbin leans back as Sanghyuk nudges down his boxers with his thumbs.

Even though it’s apparent now that Hongbin is already hard and aching for Sanghyuk to put his little plan into motion, Sanghyuk teases him a little more, ghosting his fingers along the inside of one of Hongbin’s thighs while pressing soft kisses to the other side.

“Sanghyuk,” Hongbin gasps, more desperately than intended. He threads his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair again as he finally puts his mouth on Hongbin’s dick, lips closing around the head and tongue flattening underneath it, and it’s only when Sanghyuk starts to take more of him in that Hongbin truly realizes how fucked he is.

After a few moments of sucking him off like that, Sanghyuk comes off of him suddenly, peers up at Hongbin again. “How does that feel? Good?”

Hongbin only nods, then curses in response as Sanghyuk licks a wet stripe down the length of his shaft, hisses sharply as Sanghyuk’s hand comes up to help stroke him too, and he feels more than a little self-loathing over how easily his body reacts to every one of Sanghyuk’s touches.

“You are such a brat,” he mutters breathlessly as Sanghyuk starts sucking him off again, hips jumping when Sanghyuk starts using his tongue, licking and swirling around him until Hongbin can’t take it anymore.

“W-Wait,” he breathes, pushing Sanghyuk back. “I’m going to—“

“Then do it,” Sanghyuk manages to say before putting his mouth back on and sucking even harder, and that’s more than enough to make Hongbin’s brain short circuit entirely as he comes in Sanghyuk’s throat, white-hot and messy and still Sanghyuk doesn’t take his lips off until Hongbin’s completely spent. He swallows almost casually, wiping his mouth as Hongbin falls back against the pillows and pants like he’s just run a marathon even though Sanghyuk’s the one who did all the work.

“Where’d you learn to be that dirty, honestly?” Hongbin covers his eyes with his arm as Sanghyuk crawls onto the bed with him, embarrassed, but then reaches out and pulls Sanghyuk by his shirt with his other hand so that Sanghyuk is lying on top of him.

“Probably you.” Sanghyuk smirks triumphantly despite what he just did, and Hongbin thinks he’s double fucked when Sanghyuk leans down to kiss him anyway and he has no room to argue.

“True, but you’re still a bratty little nerd.”

Sanghyuk only laughs at this, and Hongbin flicks his forehead and pouts.

“Seriously, were you going easy on me so we could mess around? Or did I really get better at it?” he asks, because blowjobs are great and all, but he still needs to actually pass the exam.

Sanghyuk shrugs. “I was being serious when I said all you needed was a little effort.”

He pauses then, reaches out and brushes Hongbin’s bangs back from his face. “You got this, okay?”

Hongbin feels his face grow warm again and he wants to look away, but something in the way Sanghyuk’s staring at him, like he’s the only thing in the world he wants to see, holds him and keeps him there. He swallows hard, wishes he could put into words all the weird emotions Sanghyuk gives him that tangle themselves in his gut at unexpected times, or tell him even a little bit how much it means to him that Sanghyuk believes in him, even if it’s something as silly as passing an exam.

“Thanks,” is all he can manage finally, lamely, and he knows it’s not enough. But when Sanghyuk only smiles and kisses him again, Hongbin knows they have plenty of time to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://tacocatfighting.tumblr.com/post/113031643693/vixx-motivational) and [LJ](http://tacocatwrites.livejournal.com/4715.html)
> 
> shout out to that post on the tumblr hyukbin tag that mentioned blowjobs, wouldn't be here without you


End file.
